A Penguin in Lemur's Clothing
by axelfar
Summary: Kowalski accidentally turns himself into a lemur while trying to give himself regenerative powers. Now he has to stay with the lemurs, and Julien is showing a growing interest in him. Kowalski/Julien
1. This Tux Needs Some Tailoring

**Description: **Kowalski accidentally turns himself into a lemur while trying to give himself regenerative powers. Now he has to stay with the lemurs, and Julien is showing a growing interest in him.

**Rating: **T for now, might be bumped up to an M.

**Author's note:** Hello, I know I'm working on _Our Little Secret _right now, but I got inspired to write this story. It's Kowalski x Julien. You can blame Tsu for getting me to like this pairing. The science in this is half real/half me throwing together stuff I found on Wikipedia. Happy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, Nick and Dreamworks do.

* * *

Kowalski had been locked up in his lab for a week now, only coming out for the occasional meal and daily routines like entertaining the zoo guests and doing training. No one knew if he got any sleep in there or if he had been up for the whole week straight. Private and Rico were worried about him and even Skipper had started to get concerned that the strategist was overdoing it.

"It's not right for a penguin to stay locked up in a room for that long. Just what is he up to anyway?" Skipper studied that door closely as if it would answer him. He took a sip of his coffee and went to sit down and the table. "Enough with this secrecy. As soon as he walks out of his lab he's getting the third degree. We don't want a repeat of what happened last month."

"They were good snow cones though..." replied Private.

"I love a snow cone apocalypse as much as the next guy but the clean up took forever." Just then the door to the lab slowly pushed open. Kowalski stepped out wearing goggles and carrying his clipboard. Skipper was sure Kowalski was only wearing the goggles to cover up his bloodshot eyes from them.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning K'walski. Would you like some breakfast?" Private asked as he motioned toward Rico who was making them sardine pancakes.

"Why yes, I am rather famished." He took a seat and started writing notes down on his clipboard. The other three looked at him. Skipper had had enough.

"Kowalski, stop with the science for one second! And take those goggles off soldier." Kowalski glanced up from his notes, and then went straight back to them.

"I'm afraid I can't Skipper. I'm close to a breakthrough and every second counts."

"That wasn't an option." Skipper took the clipboard from Kowalski.

"Hey!"

"Look at yourself man, you're a mess! Everyone of us has a weakness. Rico is bomb crazy, Private can't have too many sweets, and you're addicted to science. If I let you all overindulged, where would the team be?"

"Um, you forgot your raging paranoia Skippah."

"Private!"

"Sorry, I ment it in the nicest way." Private tried his best to look sincere.

"I am not addicted to science, I just have an overactive enthusiasm to question and experiment on several factors of existence."

"Ahuh, and how much sleep did you get last night?"

"I got sufficient rest, now if you'll excuse me I have work to get back too." Kowalski got up and dramatically traveled the distance to his lab before slamming the door. Skipper stood and waited for him to come back out.

"3, 2, 1." Sure enough, Kowalski stuck his head back out.

"Uh, I'm going to need my clipboard back," he said sheepishly.

"Rico." Skipper tossed it to Rico who swallowed it. Kowalski frowned and stepped back into the room.

"Okay fine! I have been spending too much time in the lab! But it will be worth it." He finally takes off his goggles revealing that his eyes are indeed bloodshot. "I'm working on a regenerative genetic modifier." All three of them stare back at him.

"Ah what?" asked Private.

"How to explain this... do you know what stem cells are?"

"Nope," came Rico's reply.

"Not a clue," said Skipper.

"There was something on the telly about it. It sounded really controversial."

"That's human stem cell research. It's controversial because they use embryonic stem cells. Stem cells are basically cells that can become any other type of cell. This can be very useful if someone has some damaged cells. The stem cells would take the place of the damaged cells. So I got to thinking how we could use this to our advantage. Imagine if we got injured, and started healing right away? Cuts, bruises, burns, and yes even scars could be healed instantly."

"Outstanding, we could cut our recovery time in half!"

"Not just that Skipper, we would be nearly indestructible. Why stop at simple injuries when we could lose limbs and simply re-grow them? The possibilities are infinite!"

"Not to be a bit of a black cloud, but isn't it a bit unethical using human stem cells."

"Well of course I'm not using human stem cells Private. In fact, I'm not using stem cells at all."

"But you said-"

"I was inspired by stem cells. That inspiration led me to lizards."

"Lizards? What do they have to do with this?" Skipper eyed Kowalski as if doubting his sanity.

"Lizards have the ability to detached their tail and then re-grow it, so I began analyzing lizard DNA in hopes to isolate the gene that allows them to do that and transplant it into penguin DNA. I have successfully isolated the gene and am in the process of combining it with the host's DNA. Once I figure out how to safely combine the two DNA samples, I will create a drinkable solution containing enhanced RNA that will restructure the host's DNA."

"No wonder you've been busy. But we won't end up looking like lizard penguins, will we?" The thought of being part lizard didn't sit well with Skipper. Even if they got regenerative powers out it.

"I can assure you it won't. Only one gene is being taken from the lizard, and the solution will only alter certain parts of your DNA, so as not to turn us all into the same penguin."

"That's good to hear. How soon can you have it ready?"

"Well, I can finish with the device that's splicing the DNA by the end of the morning, if Rico gives me back my notes." Kowalski shot a bored glance at Rico.

"Rico, give him back his notes." Rico hacked them back up and Kowalski was once again back in his lab. The three sat back down to breakfast, but Private was staring to the door looking quite worried.

"Skipper, was it a good idea to encourage him to keep working? His lack of sleep is going to make him mess something up big time."

"Nonsense Private, what could possibly go wrong?"

"If Kowalski's involved, something big no doubt."

"Private!"

* * *

Around 12:30 Kowalski once again emerged from his lab, this time with a huge smile on his face. Private was watching television and Rico and Skipper were looking over battle plans.

"I have finished the DNA Splicer and right now it's analyzing each deoxyribonucleic acid bond using artificial ribonucleic acids that contains the segments of the regenerative gene. It will transcribe the gene into a new chromosome that will replace the old one and then the splicer will test each strand for survivability and will continue to repeat the process until one is found. The one that is successful will be made into a solution to convert the drinker's DNA to the new DNA."

"How long will that take?" Skipper asked as he started putting away his plans. Kowalski took out his abacus and started doing the math.

"Well considering it took 10 years for the humans to map out their own genetic structure and the complex nature of splicing genes from vastly different species into a stable exon, I'd say about a day."

"Excellent. I say we go out for snow cones to celebrate."

"Yay, snow cones!" Skipper smiled as he saw how excited Private was. They left HQ and proceeded to the park. Soon after, an unwanted visitor stopped by.

"Hello silly penguins!" Silence. "Um, hello? Is there being anyone there?" More silence. King Julien walked down from the entrance behind Private's first prize and looked around. The place was empty. "How rude. I am having a need for them and they are not here." A few moments passed by. "And now I am talking to myself." Just as he was about to head back out, he heard a noise. It was coming from behind the door.

"Aha! So there you guys are being! Stop hiding and come help-" He opened the door only to find the room beyond it empty too. "-Me." The source of the noise stood in the center of the room. It was an odd contraption, made up of several human things connected together. A blender filled with a strange green goo, a toy computer, a scanner, several wires and tubes, and numerous other small gadgets. Julien walked over to it for a closer look. On the scanner was a single white feather. Julien reached down and picked it up, bringing it to his nose.

"It smells like the brainy one." An alarm suddenly started sounding from the machine. "What did I do? Look, look, I'm putting it back! Just stop with the noise making!" He hastily set the feather back down. The machine went silent soon after before continuing with its normal noises. "Those penguins make the weirdest things." He left the room and shut the door behind him. Everything looked as it had before, with the exception of a now moved white feather on the scanner.

Along with a single strand of white lemur fur under it.

* * *

When they had come back from eating snow cones, Skipper had made Kowalski get some rest. Since the DNA Splicer was still busy at work, it hadn't found the right combination yet. There was little point for Kowalski to stay up just to stare at it. They promised to wake him up if it finished early. Once in bed Kowalski easily fell asleep from the fatigue of staying up for the whole week. The rest of the day passed by quickly and pretty soon it was bedtime. Kowalski was still asleep and showed no signs of waking up.

"Look at him, he really wore himself out for this one." Skipper got into his bunk and stared up at the ceiling. "Once he gets an idea in his head he just has to see it through."

"Obsessed." Skipper smiled. Rico always had a way to describe everything perfectly in one word. Letting out a yawn, Skipper closed his eyes.

"Good night boys."

* * *

A loud pinging noise woke them all up the next morning. Kowalski was the first to awaken from its sound.

"Eureka!" BAM! Kowalski hit his head on the ceiling of his bunk. "OW!"

"You okay up there Kowalski?" came Skipper's worried voice.

"I'm fine, or at least I will be once I check up on my solution!" He jumped down and raced to his lab. There in the blender was the finished product from a week's worth of labor. Pouring the solution into a vile, he did one final test. He took out a Petri dish with a cell on it and poured a drop of the solution onto it. Using a microscope he observed what happened next. The solution started to replicate the cell.

"Success!" A now very happy Kowalski ran back outside his lab to tell the others. "I've done it! With this solution, we'll be nearly indestructible!"

"Congratulations K'walski, but who's going to test it?" Private had a point. Kowalski hadn't really thought who would test it out first. No matter, Kowalski would be happy to be first.

"I'll test it myself. I am a genius after all." He downed the whole vial in one gulp. It had a bitter yet surprisingly tangy taste. "Hm, I wasn't expecting a tangy flavor."

"So you can regenerate now?"

"Not yet Skipper. We have to wait 5 minutes for the solution to travel from my stomach into my blood stream."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just inject yourself with it then?" asked Private. Kowalski gave him a look.

"It would, but I'm not taking another needle to the butt when I can just wait 5 minutes. I'm sure everyone else would agree with me."

"Completely."

"Yep."

So they waited for 5 minutes before Kowalski continued.

"Now that sufficient time has passed, it's time for the ultimate test. Rico, a machete if you please." Rico regurgitated one up and handed it to Kowalski. "I'm going to chop off my own flipper and watch it grow back."

"Woah, woah, woah! Start off with something smaller man! Like a paper cut." Kowalski reluctantly put down the machete and tried Skipper's suggestion. Grabbing a piece of paper he cut his flipper. A small drop of blood leaked out before the scratch started healing itself.

"See Skipper, it works. Now for-" Kowalski didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before an unbearable pain rocked his body. He dropped to the ground shouting in agony as every part of his being burned and ached.

"Kowalski!"

He could hear voices, but he couldn't tell which voice belonged to whom or even what they were saying. He heard his name called a couple times, and he could make out some faces, but the pain blurred everything else. _Am I going to die?_ He wondered. Everything was getting dark, and the pain was getting worse. He could tell he was breathing hard and sweating profusely.

"..walski..."

The voices were getting faint now. Even the pain was starting to numb. _So tired._ Closing his eyes, he gave into the darkness.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was how sore his body was. He felt like he had run 500k, done 100 marathons, and had swam across the Atlantic Ocean twice. Things were quiet. He couldn't hear any of the normal daily routines. The breakfast being made. No morning drills. The TV was off. Something was wrong.

_What happened? I was doing something important... _Kowalski tried opening his eyes but found it hard to do. _Think Kowalski... what were you doing?_

"How's he doing?" The voice caught Kowalski's attention. It was Skipper's voice, and it sounded worried. Really worried.

"He's still changing, but he still hasn't woken up."

_Changing? What does Private mean by that? I haven't been messing with transfiguration-_

"Ugh." Kowalski's groan got the attention of the two penguins. Kowalski was starting to remember what happened. The regenerative genetic modifier. Something must have gone wrong and now he had become some freak of nature.

"Kowalski, can you hear me? Try lifting your arm." _My arm? Penguins don't have arms... _He still tried doing it anyway. He felt something on his right side move a bit.

"Okay, that's still good. No need to rush things." The door to the hatch was opened. Rico came down with something in hand. "Private, swap out the wet cloth." _So that's why I can't open my eyes._ When he felt the cloth lifted from his eyes, he opened them up.

"Skippah, his eyes are open!" All three penguins rushed to his side.

"Quick man, how many fingers am I holding up."

"Uh, none. We don't have fingers." All three looked to the side after he made that comment. Kowalski was assured something was wrong now. His voice was a bit off. Not the way it sounded but the way he said it. _Is something wrong with my beak?_

"What happened?" Kowalski tried getting up but his body was still not completely cooperating. He managed to get into a sitting position.

"Well, you gave us a bit of a scare yesterday when you-"

"Yesterday? I was out for a day?!"

"Calm down Kowalski, you've been through a lot. No need to get your fea...fu...feathers ruffled up."

"What aren't you guys telling me?" Kowalski look at them expecting an answer. None of them seemed willing to tell him what he wanted to know. His nose started to itch and he absentmindedly reached up to scratch it. He stopped cold when he saw a paw reach up instead of a flipper. For the first time since waking up, he took a good look at himself. He had expected extra appendages or having turned green, but nothing prepared him for this. Fur covered his body and he spotted a long bushy tail.

"Skipper, hand me a mirror." The tone in which he said it was calm and serene, but it still sounded like the calm before the storm.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kowalski."

"GIVE ME A DAMN MIRROR!" All three backed away from him.

"OK! Just promise you won't freak out! Rico, give him a mirror." Rico barfed up a hand mirror and gave it to Kowalski. With trembling hands, he brought it to his face. Staring back at him was the reflection of a lemur. Kowalski's subsequent scream would be heard for two and a half blocks.

* * *

Poor Kowalski, having to undergo a species change just for a fan paring. Let me know if you want to keep this a T rating or bump it to an M. I can always just post the mature parts on my Furaffinity account.

Remember to review.


	2. A New Birthday Suit

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They made me smile :) I decided to keep the story T rated for now, as the M scene doesn't happen for awhile. Enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Or do I? *goes and checks* Nope, I dont.

* * *

"No Maurice, I wanted a mango smoothie, not a strawberry kiwi one!" A perfectly good smoothie was thrown to the ground spilling its contents everywhere. "Go make me another one, and make it the right one this time!" King Julien waved off Maurice with his hand and went back to relaxing on his super pamper time floaty throne.

"I'll make it right alright," Maurice mumbled. "Mort, want to help me with the king's smoothie?"

"Yay! I'm helpful!"

A piercing scream suddenly rang out across the zoo. Everyone turned their head towards the source of the noise, except for Julien who was unaffected. "I am thinking someone is disagreeing with you Mort."

"Your Majesty, don't you think we should go investigate?"

"Nonsense Maurice, that's what the penguins are for."

"But I think it came from their habitat." Julien sat up and gazed at his neighbors' enclosure. He started thinking for a moment.

"Okay, my brain is telling me to go visit the penguins while you finish making my smoothie. And clean up this mess, it is like a pigsty." Maurice frowned but it went unnoticed by Julien. The lemur king jumped out of his habitat and headed over to penguin HQ, leaving Maurice and Mort all alone.

"I got the mangos." Mort held a large pile of mangos in his arms. Maurice sighed and walked over to the blender.

"And I've got the secret ingredient."

* * *

Skipper's slap to Kowalski's new face had felt both foreign and familiar. It had gotten him to shut up after his not so little outburst. The hand mirror had actually broken by how high pitched his scream had gotten. Shards of glass now littered the floor.

"Oh dear, that's seven years bad luck."

"Forget superstitions! Just look at me! I'm a- I'm a- a-" He couldn't even finish the sentence. So Rico finished it for him.

"Lemur."

"I'm not even a proper one at that. I'm a freak!" Kowalski did in fact look like a very odd lemur. His muzzle was bright orange instead of black, as were his feet. The tip of his nose was a dark orange. He could feel teeth growing in his mouth, agitating his gums. He still had his penguin color pattern, which showed on his fur. His belly was white and his back was jet black. The two colors met and didn't blend at all. His arms were covered in black fur leading up to black paws. His legs were white up to his knees, where he had orange fur down to his orange feet. The color between white and orange at his knees did blend and wasn't a stark contrast line. His eyes had gotten bigger and slightly ovalish but still retained their basic round shape. His irises had turned a light green and his eyes were now an off white with a slight yellow tint. He lacked the distinct black rings around his eyes though. His eyelids were light blue. His tail was half black on the top, and half white on the bottom. The base of the tail had two rings on it, signifying he was suppose to be a ring-tailed lemur.

"Hey penguins, is everything being okay in there?" Julien popped his head down from the fish bowl looking at the three penguins and strange new lemur. His gaze lingered on him for a bit. "Who's the freak?"

"You, this is your fault somehow, I just now it!" Kowalski yelled at Julien while pointing a finger at him.

"Me? I haven't been doing anything. And who are you? Your voice is sounding familiar…" He jumped down and walked up to Kowalski. "Have we met in Madagascar?"

"It's Kowalski you ring-tailed idiot. And the situation is under control so you can go back to your little kingdom and leave us alone."

"Ko…walski? You mean the brainy one?" Julien leaned into Kowalski's personal space and began a more thorough examination. He did a few gentle pokes with his fingers on Kowalski's chest and back, followed by tugs on Kowalski's ears, and ending by looking him up and down while walking in a circle.

"Ring-tail, just what are you doing?" Skipper wasn't pleased the lemur was doing a physical on one of his men.

"Just looking him over. He really is a lemur now." Kowalski felt Julien lift up his tail. He angrily slapped Julien's hand away and turned around the face the kneeling king. But that was a bad idea on Kowalski's part. "Oh yes, he's **definitely **a lemur now." Julien had a smile on his face and was staring at a certain part of Kowalski's new anatomy. Confused, Kowalski looked down and instantly turned red with embarrassment.

"Sweet scientific method, I'm naked!" Kowalski screamed while hiding behind the table, covering his shame.

"Kowalski, we're animals. We're always naked." Kowalski wasn't reassured by Skipper's words.

"Well that was fine when my…my… _reproductive organs_ were on the inside! Now they're dangling out for the entire world to see!"

"What is being the big deal? I show mine to everyone all the time." As if to prove his point, Julien started moving back and forth making his family jewels sway in a lewd way. Kowalski, along with the other penguins, covered their eyes.

"Gross gross gross!" Kowalski now had a whole new shade of red on his face.

"Nobody wants to see that Ring-tail! Now stop it before I cut them off." Julien stopped moving and stood silent.

"Rico, give me a grass skirt or something! Quick!"

"Okay." Rico barfed up a simple brown grass skirt and handed it to Kowalski.

"Everybody turn around and don't look."

"Kowalski, aren't you taking this a bit too far?"

"I SAID DON'T LOOK!"

"OK, OK, everybody turn around. That goes double for you Ring-tail." Kowalski stared at them to make sure no one turned around. He hastily put on the grass skirt and felt relieved that he wasn't flashing anyone anymore.

"You can turn around now." The grass skirt gave Kowalski an even more comical look.

"I like it," said Julien out of the blue.

"Thanks, I guess…" Kowalski made his way over to the lab. "I have to find out how this happened if I want to have any hope of returning to normal." He pushed open the door and everyone followed him in. The DNA splicer stood quietly in the center of the room. Nothing had been touched since Kowalski was last in there.

"I can start by doing a full analysis on the solution to determine its structure and reverse engineering a cure."

"K'walski, what's this feather for?" Kowalski looked over to where Private was. He put down the solution and walked over to the scanner.

"Don't touch that, it's my DNA sample I was using for splicing. If it were to get cross-contaminated it would-" A light bulb went off in Kowalski's head. "It would convert the regenerative genetic modifier into a metamorphic genetic modifier."

"A metawhat?" asked Private.

"Metamorphic, as in something that undergoes a transformation." Picking up the feather Kowalski noticed a white strand of fur clinging to it. "Like turning an Adélie penguin into a Ring-tailed lemur." Holding up the strand of fur, everyone turned to look at Julien.

"What? You can't prove it is mine." Skipper took the fur and licked it.

"It's lemur fur alright, one with way too much hair care products." Julien looked back and forth between the fur and Kowalski.

"Okay, so I picked up the feather, how was I to be knowing it would turn a penguin into a lemur?"

"What were you doing in Kowalski's lab Ring-tail?"

"Oh don't start acting like this was my fault. If you penguins had been here when I was needing you, none of this would have happened. So this is your fault not mine."

"You _can_ change back, right K'walski?"

"I should, but it will take time. Due to the vast genetic differences between penguin and lemur DNA, I'm still undergoing the metamorphosis. Trying to change back now could prove fatal. I have to wait until I've become a complete lemur before attempting to change back."

"How long will that take?"

"I'm not sure Skipper, it could be anywhere from a day to a week. The original solution contained enough nutrients for instant regeneration until such time the host's body took over supplying them, but I'm assuming all of the nutrients were used up transforming my body. Because of that, I had no time to adjust and the process will inevitably slow down to a level I can handle. Not only that, but my body will try adjusting by craving the vitamins and nutrients required to further the transformation process."

As if on cue, Kowalski's stomach started rumbling.

"So hungry. Need food." He had gone from fine to starving in a matter of seconds. Hunching over grabbing his stomach, he let out a low groan.

"Rico will whip you up something quick. What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't care, just give me anything."

"You heard him. Let's get cooking boys."

All three waddled out of the lab to get lunch ready leaving Kowalski and Julien behind. Kowalski was still holding his stomach trying not to think about how hungry he was.

"While it was not my fault… I didn't mean for you to end up like this…" Kowalski felt like his new ears were deceiving him. Was Julien actually trying to apologize? _Improbable. Julien would never willingly admit guilt. I'm imagining things from hunger._

Soon the smell of food wafted in through the partially opened lab door and reached Kowalski's new lemur nose. For some reason it enticed and repulsed him. Too hungry to bother wondering why, he slowly made his way over to the door. Julien watched him walk weakly for a moment.

Kowalski felt a paw on his shoulder and turned to see Julien standing next to him. He looked concerned. Without a word, he helped Kowalski walk out of the lab and let him to the table, sitting him down. Rico had whipped up some fresh sushi and Skipper and Private were finishing up a fish fillet.

"Eat," commanded Rico as he pushed the big plate of sushi towards Kowalski. He grabbed a pawful and stuffed it quickly into his mouth.

"Bleh!" A second later Kowalski spit it back out. The fish tasted terrible to him.

"Kowalski, what's with that look? Don't tell me you don't like fish anymore!"

"I'm afraid so. I've progressed to the point of developing lemur tastes."

"You could have told us that before we made all this."

"Sorry Skipper, I didn't take into consideration..." Kowalski felt lightheaded and his head dove into the plate of sushi.

"Kowalski!" His commanding officer's voice snapped him back up.

"...would create havoc with my hormone levels." He stared at the plate of food in front of him. "Why am I eating sushi? I told you I'm on a lemur diet now." He got a bunch of strange looks for that one.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Oh dear scientific method, I'm a lemur! Aahh!" Slap. "Thank you Skipper I needed that. As you can see my body is running dangerously low on energy and my mind is starting to feel the effects. Even now I feel lightheaded."

"But we don't have any fruit."

"Not to be worrying roly-poly penguin, I have a ton of fruit over at my habitat. In fact, Maurice is busy making me a mango smoothie. He can make you one too."

"Okay, I'll just go over there and..." Kowalski stood up but started walking around as if he was drunk. Julien and the other penguins reached out and steadied him.

"Take it easy Kowalski, we'll help you get over there. We don't want you passing out."

"Right." The four of them made their way out of the HQ helping Kowalski keep his balance.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Maurice was in a state of disbelief over what he had heard. He had seen Julien helping the penguins carry a strange lemur toward the habitat. The lemur looked ill. He also looked familiar for some reason. He had gone to help them out only to find out the new lemur was in fact Kowalski. How a penguin can turn into a lemur was beyond him.

"We don't have time for 20 questions, just bring us all the fruit you have." Maurice turned to Julien.

"You heard the bossy penguin Maurice. Go get the fruit. And my smoothie. He can have it, I'm in the mood for strawberry banana now anyway."

"Here's the smoothie," said Mort handing Kowalski the mango smoothie. _Oh no._ Kowalski drank it on one gulp. _I shouldn't have added that secret ingredient._

"Don't just stand there Maurice, we need fruit!" The aye-aye went to get the fruit, Skipper and Private tagging along to help. They came back with all they could carry, putting it down in front of Kowalski. Rico began cutting it up in a bowl making fruit salad. He handed it to Kowalski, who eagerly began eating. He wolfed it down in seconds before Rico could even prepare a second bowl. Soon he began eating just the fruit itself whenever Rico was still busy slicing. Skipper, Private, and Maurice were now bringing the fruit in a sprint. As soon as they would set it down, Kowalski would eat it.

"Have you guys not been feeding him or something?" Maurice wondered out loud at the sight of Kowalski consuming enough food to win 3 eating contests.

"I'm really sorry *much* for eating all your food *swallow* but I just can't seem to stop *bite*."

"Well at least you're starting to slow down. Good thing too, you've practically eaten everything already." Kowalski paused for a second to see if Skipper's comment was true. The pile of fruit was still the same size it had been when he first started eating, but his friends had been adding to it for the past 10 minutes.

"So I have," he remarked before taking a bite of a banana.

"Maurice, did you save enough for my strawberry banana smoothie?" Maurice knew that Julien would start bitching once he answered.

"No." He waited for Julien to start shouting or commanding him to go find some bananas and strawberries. For a moment it looked like he was angry and was going to yell, but it quickly vanished.

"If he is leaving something behind, be making a smoothie out of it." Maurice blinked. _Did King Julien just settle for leftovers?_ _This day keeps getting weirder and weirder._

"I'm telling you, those penguins are fishy. I could have sworn I saw one of them fly the other day." They all turned around and saw Alice the zookeeper walking towards the exhibit, talking on a walkie-talkie to her coworker.

"Code A! Take cover!" The penguins hid out of view, but Kowalski stayed where he was, still eating away.

"Yes I know penguins can't fly, but I saw one of them do it!" She looked over to where the 4 lemurs were.

"Hey, when did we get another lemur?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"There's four of them here and we only had three yesterday."

_"Maybe it's a new transfer from Hoboken."_

"It would be nice to be kept informed about these things. I'll deal with the paperwork later." She took one final look at Kowalski. "That's the weirdest lemur I've ever seen." Once she had walked away, the penguins came out from hiding.

"Kowalski, you were suppose to get out of view too!"

"I'm sorry Skipper, but I couldn't stop eating." Kowalski then burped very loudly. "And now I'm full."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but what are we gonna do about Alice?"

"Actually Skippah, isn't this a good thing?"

"What do you mean, Private?"

"Well, with K'walski now being a lemur and all, he would have to miss zoo visiting days. Alice would have grown suspicious as to why only three penguins were entertaining the crowds. Now we can fake some paperwork to say a penguin was temporarily transferred to the Hoboken Zoo in exchange for a lemur."

"Why that's brilliant! But wait... that would require me to stay with Julien..." Kowalski glanced over at the lemur king.

"You are saying that like it is being a bad thing." He looked a little crestfallen.

"I don't really like the idea, but it's the best course of action we can take at the moment. Besides, it'll only be during zoo hours. We need you in your lab so you can whip up an antidote." Skipper turned his attention to King Julien, who was busy staring at Kowalski. "And Ring-tail, I don't want you bossing around Kowalski like you do your other _subjects._ That's my job. Just make him feel at home and don't do anything funny."

"But I am a great joke teller. A lemur, penguin, and dolphin go into the jungle and-"

"That's not what I ment! Kowalski, I'm sure you can handle yourself for a few hours with these lunatics." He leans in close to whisper into Kowalski's ear. "Think of it as a recon mission to dig up some dirt on them. Maybe find out some secrets."

"I'll make the best of the situation Skipper."

"We'll be back to pick you up at 1800 hours. In the mean time Private, Rico, and I have pay the simians a visit about falsifying some documents..." Kowalski watched them leave and felt lonely being left behind. He had always been a member of the group, but now he had to spend long periods away from then. It wasn't like when he would work in his lab for hours on end. He knew his teammates were right behind the door. Sure they were still close, just a habitat away, but now he didn't have science to keep him busy. What made it worse was that he would have to spend an abundant amount of time with the lemurs. It was 12:32 so he had about five and a half hours to kill, and even more time tomorrow.

Kowalski felt someone starting at him and saw Julien had walked right up next to him while he was deep in thought.

"So silly peng-, uh... Kowilski."

"Kowalski."

"Right, as a guest in my kingdom, I expect you to follow all my royal decrees." He placed a paw on Kowalski's shoulder. Kowalski brushed it off.

"I don't have to obey any of them, but out of courtesy I will listen to what they are." Julien frowned but continued anyway.

"One, no touching of the royal feet."

"Rest assured I have no interest in touching your feet."

"Two, you must address me with my full regal title: His most royal highness and Excellency, leader of the lemurs, Lord of the ringtails, King Julien Lémurien XIII of the Republic of Madagascar."

"You have a last name?"

"Well of course I do, I am a king."

"But royalty goes by a first name basis."

"Who's the king around here? Hm? Me, I thought so. You're not as smart as you are cute you know."

_Cute?_ "How about I just call you King Julien and you start calling me by my name?"

"Well okay, but only because you are catching me in a good mood." He put his hand on Kowalski's shoulder again. "Number three-"

"Just how many rules do you have?"

"That's a good question. Maurice!" The aye-aye was busy making a smoothie out of the fruit Kowalski didn't eat.

"527!" Kowalski groaned at the prospect of having to listen to the remaining 525 rules. He didn't even notice Julien lead him to the smoothie making counter until they had arrived to it.

"So what flavor smoothie is it Maurice?"

"Loquat and kaki."

"Good. You keep telling him the rules while I drink my smoothie." Maurice leaned over to Kowalski to whisper something to him.

"Don't worry, he'll get bored of listening to his own rules after awhile. Just wait it out." He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Rule number 3, all lemurs are required to obey the king without question."

This was going to be a long five hours.

* * *

Some important info for those of you who haven't read my other story, _Our Little Secret_: Penguins do not have, how should I put this, a wee wee, but they do have an internal boy sack. (Childish description I know, but I can get away with it for a T rating). Instead of a wee wee they have a cloaca. It's an opening were they pee, poop, and it's used for reproductive purposes. This is why you need a DNA test to tell penguins apart while for mammals you just lift up their leg and look. So now Kowalski has to deal with his boy sack being on the outside rather than the inside, along with now having a wee wee.

I also gave Julien a really long royal title. His actual title is "King Julien, leader of the lemurs, lord of the ringtails, etc, etc, etc," at least according to the movie. Lémurien is French for lemur and I feel like Julien thinks he's important enough to have a last name.

Not much fluff yet, but that comes soon. Kowalski still needs some time to adjust to lemurhood before Julien can start having his way with him.

Remember to review.


	3. Does This Skirt Make My Butt Look Big?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so it's been how long since I haven't updated this story? Half a year? Here's the long overdue update. Chapter 4 is already underway so it won't take another 6 months to post. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this show, I'd be complaining to Nickelodeon for not showing it enough. Do you really need to show that much Victorious when there are only 8 episodes of it? -_-

* * *

Cameras flashed left and right as Kowalski held up his most prestigious award. It was lighter than he thought it would be, but the gold medal was still beautiful in every way. All his hard work had finally paid off. The science community had recognized his genius.

"It is with great honor, and of course humility, that I accept this Nobel Prize in Physics for my discovery of perpetual motion. With my breakthrough, energy can now be created with no cost to the environment. Sources of energy such as coal, oil, and natural gas are now obsolete. A new world of possibilities awaits us."

More flashes went off as he gave his acceptance speech. Camera crews recorded his every word as he was broadcasted live throughout the world. The penguin was happy beyond measure. He was the first animal to ever be awarded a Nobel Prize.

"Mr. Kowalski," asked a reporter, "I'm Bonnie Chang from Channel 1 News. What do you have to say to your critics who claim you didn't discover real perpetual motion but instead found a loophole in the laws of thermodynamics that allowed you to harness what they're calling _cyclictic motion._"

"Well Ms. Chang, I'd like to tell them they can play with semantics all they'd like, but I'm the one holding the Nobel medal." A round of laughter erupted from the press. _A Nobel winner and a comedian. Kowalski you are on fire._

"I have a follow up." Bonnie said once the laughter died down.

"I'd be delighted to answer it."

"Why must you be drooling on my counter while you sleep?"

"Huh?" Kowalski sat up to find himself face to face with Julien. He was sitting on a stool by the smoothie making counter in the lemur habitat. "Why aren't I in Stockholm? Where's Bonnie Chang?"

"Maurice, he is talking the nonsense. Should we get the penguins?" Maurice walked to where they were and looked Kowalski over.

"Skipper did tell us to report any odd behavior out of Kowalski." Said the aye-aye as he finished his examination. _So I was just dreaming. All of Julien's rules must have put me to sleep._

"No, I'm fine. It just took me a bit to completely wake up." He stretched out his arms and legs and let out a yawn. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"About an hour," answered Maurice. "Right around rule 345."

"You said something about Skipper?" asked Kowalski as he finished his stretches and waited for Maurice's response.

"Yeah, he came back half an hour ago saying everything had been sorted out. Told us to keep watching over you and he'll be back at 6." A quick glance at the clock tower showed he still had two hours to go. _What am I going to do to pass the time?_ His body had an idea.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" he asked nervously.

"Silly peng- Kowalski, it's all around us!" replied the ring tailed king, spreading his arms to emphasize his point. Kowalski felt his mouth open slightly in shock.

"Uh, surely you have more... adequate body waste disposing facilities?"

"Body what now?" asked a confused Julien. Kowalski looked desperately at Maurice for help. The aye-aye rolled his eyes and pointed behind him.

"Over by that bush if you gotta pee and over by that tree if you gotta poo." Kowalski gave a quick thank you before making his way over to the specified bush. He paused to make sure the three other lemurs weren't watching him. Maurice wasn't anywhere in sight and Julien could be heard bickering with Mort over his feet. Kowalski let out a relieved sigh and went about to do his business...

And was completely surprised when it came out the wrong end. The front end of his grass skirt caught the tip of the stream and Kowalski started to panic. _What's going on? What do I do? The skirt! I have to push it aside or else it will be ruined! Eww, it's getting all over my feet!_

By the time Kowalski pushed the skirt out of the way, he was almost finished peeing. As the last few drips exited his urethra, the new lemur took time to assess the damage. The front of his skirt was drenched in urine and a bit had splashed onto his feet. _Way to go Kowalski. I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget about this little mammalian fact._

"Need some help?" The sudden sound of Maurice's voice startled Kowalski as he pushed the skirt back in place and blushed profusely.

"No! I mean... yes. Well, you see..." Kowalski lowered his head in embarrassment.

"You penguins don't go to the bathroom the same way we lemurs do, do you?" asked the aye-aye. Kowalski shook his head.

"Then what do penguins do? Pee out their booties?" asked Julien as he came out of nowhere. "Because that doesn't sound right to me. A little creepy actually."

Kowalski felt insulted by this. "I'll have you know that all birds, reptiles, and amphibians have a singular opening for waste products called the cloaca. Skipper was right to distrust you mammals with your separate digestive and urinary tracts. They're even located in opposite sides of each other. You guys are the freaks of nature."

"Someone's upset they don't know how to pee normally," teased the lemur king. "Guess who it is. Go on guess."

"Is it Kowalski?" asked Mort who had also joined the three unnoticed.

"Yes Mort, yes it is." Julien walked up to Kowalski, who was giving him an un-amused stare, and in one swift motion tore off the grass skirt he was wearing. "You won't be needing this anymore."

Kowalski instinctively covered his privates with his hands. "Julien, give that back!"

"Calm down, I am having something better for you to wear. Maurice, fetch me my leader of cheer outfit!"

Maurice went off for the article of clothing leaving Kowalski alone with Julien and Mort. The king was enjoying watching Kowalski blush and try to protect his innocent. It was obvious he had no idea how to be a proper lemur. If he did, he would be using his tail to cover himself. It was much more efficient and left the hands free. It didn't matter though, what Kowalski was doing was way cuter.

"Would you mind not staring at me please?" He asked. Julien's eyes snapped up to the new lemur's face.

"I am a king, I can be doing anything I want." To prove his point, he kicked Mort away.

Kowalski watched as Mort landed near the habitat's fence. When he turned to look back at Julien he found him staring again. _Why does he have to stare at me like that? I know I'm not a proper lemur, but I'm not some sideshow up for display._

Before long Maurice came back with what was basically an orange skirt with a flower design. _The lemurs wore them last winter when they were cheerleaders for us. I wonder if it will even fit me._

He would soon find out. "Just button it up above your tail and it'll stay in place. Part of your butt will be showing so I hope you don't have a problem with that," explained Maurice.

It would do, given the circumstances. _Like a hospital gown given to humans. _"Can you all turn around while I put this on?" he asked.

"Oh come on already! It doesn't matter if we see your lemur maker for a second! We're all guys here. Not so sure about Mort though..." Just then Mort reappeared from behind Julien's legs.

"I have a penis so I'm a boy! Yay!"

"You know what? Nevermind. I can get it on without exposing myself." Kowalski quick as lighting snatched the article of clothing from Maurice's paws and had already buttoned it on before the aye-aye realized what happened. "There, a perfect fit."

"I must say, you look almost as sexy as me in that." _That must be Julien's form of a compliment._ "Just don't get pee on it or I will be having to charge you for it." _So much for the compliment.

* * *

_

The rest of the day passed without much incident. Kowalski spent his time observing the three lemurs. If he was going to spend time entertaining the zoo crowds as a lemur, he was going to have to act like one. Unfortunately, Julien, Mort, and Maurice weren't the best specimens to emulate. Julien was a major lemur contradiction. They were matriarchal. They should have a queen, not a king. How he came to power when his only skills seemed to be dancing and good looks was a mystery. _Did I just list Julien as having good looks? The metamorphosis must have affected my brain more than I first hypothesized._

Maurice was another mystery. Clearly he was better fit to be leader, yet he took orders from Julien. He also put up with all of the ringtail's abuse. It reminded him a little of his own relationship with Skipper. _Perhaps like me, he feels leadership is too great a responsibility and would rather be a follower._

And finally, there was Mort. _Where to begin with him..._

He wasn't that hard to figure out. He was completely and utterly devoted to Julien. He put up with even more abuse than Maurice did. He gladly accepted any attention from Julien, be it good or bad. The only question that remained unsolved was whether Mort's infatuation with Julien was plutonic or romantic. If it was the first, he had some serious hero worship issues, if it was the latter, well...

Let's just say Kowalski had experience in the unrequited love department. At least he had science. Science would never leave him. He put down his pencil and notepad next to himself and then stood up to stretch. _It's finally 6 p.m. Skipper will be here to pick me up now. Time to get out of this 'kingdom' and back home to my lab and teammates._

Kowalski picked up his things and made his way over to the fence. Julien noticed him leaving and spoke up. "Hey, why the rush? Surely you can be staying for a little while longer?" Kowalski turned to give him a sarcastic comment, but stopped short. Julien actually looked somewhat disappointed to see him go.

"Skipper made a schedule and I have to stick to it. I'll be back tomorrow at 8:30 for the whole day though. And uh... thanks for the outfit."

"You can be keeping it. Maurice can make me another one."

Kowalski heard Maurice give a grumble in the distance.

"K'walski, it's time to go." He was surprised to hear Private's voice. Turning around he saw the young penguin alone.

"Private? I thought Skipper was coming to get me."

"He was, but he ended up making a... _surprise_ at the last minute." _Surprise? Oh dear Einstein no... _"Let's get going so we can get this over with."

Kowalski took one last look at Julien and gave him a small wave before jumping the fence onto the pavement and walking toward the penguin exhibit beside Private.

"So K'walski, did you have fun with the lemurs?" asked Private with a smile.

"Fun isn't exactly the word I would use." He responded as they reached their habitat.

"Oh, what word would you use then?"

"One you're not old enough to know yet." He sighed and bent down to open the hatch. "Let's get inside and try to get through dinner. Today has been exhausting." Before Private had time to reply, Kowalski had started to descend into their HQ. Skipper and Rico were already seated at the dinner table. Rico didn't look too happy. Upon closer inspection, Kowalski's fears were verified.

"Ah, Kowalski, you made it just in time. I made my special Monk Fish Surprise." Kowalski eyed the dish sitting in the center of the table with worry. Skipper had gotten up from his seat and made his way over to Kowalski's side.

"But I-"

"Not to worry soldier, Rico prepared you some fruit salad, but I'm sure even a lemur can't turn down my special dish." Skipper sat Kowalski down at the table and Rico handed him a bowl filled with chopped fruit. Skipper took a piece of his dish and put it on the plate in front of Kowalski. "Give it a try."

Private and Rico each gave Kowalski "The Signal". The Signal was a special stare they shared whenever they had to endure Skipper's cooking. No one could tell their leader how bad it was, and they would eat it no matter what. Very slowly Kowalski picked up a piece and put it in his mouth. Half a second later it was on the floor as Kowalski washed his mouth out with a conveniently placed glass of water.

"Well... there's no accounting for lemur tastes. I'm sorry you'll have to miss out on it this time Kowalski. When you're back to normal I'll make an extra big batch for all of us." Skipper might have had a smile on his face as he look at Kowalski, but Rico's looked positively murderous and Private looked devastated. Both changed to happy when Skipper turned his head.

Kowalski felt guilty during dinner having to watch Private and Rico endure Skipper's Monk Fish Surprise while he got to eat sweet and juicy fruit salad. He felt even more guilty knowing they would have to eat his share.

"So what's with the new skirt? Ringtail have a dress code?" asked Skipper starting up a dinner time conversation.

"Uh, not exactly. I sort of ruined the last one..."

"And Ringtail just gave you a new one? That doesn't sound like him."

"Everyone's got a bit of good in them Skippah. Even Julien."

Skipper frowned. "I don't buy it. That Ringtail is up to something. Nothing too complex, but up to something nonetheless. Be on your toes Kowalski."

"Not to worry Skipper, it will be a cold day on Mercury before Julien outsmarts me."

"Good to hear Kowalski. By the way... will you always be wearing that skirt?" Skipper leaned over and took a better look at it. Kowalski felt himself blush.

"I like to think of it more as a kilt, but yes. Why do you ask?"

"You'll have to wear it at all times during zoo hours."

A chuckle escaped from Rico's beak. Skipper gave him a stern look.

"That's fine by me. I had no plans to expose myself to school children on a daily basis."

Kowalski went back to eating but didn't fail to notice Private's internal conflict, or Rico's constant giggles.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" he asked looking at all three in turn.

"Well, you see-" began Private but was stopped by Skipper.

"We'll tell you in the morning. It's not that important."

"Not that important? We made him into Julien's booty call!"

"Private!" shouted Skipper. Rico was on the floor laughing at this point.

"You... what?" Kowalski was very confused. None of the words that come out of Private's beak sounded any good to his new ears.

"Well I was going to tell you first thing tomorrow so you wouldn't lose any sleep over it," Skipper gave a disciplinary glare to Private. The young penguin flinched from in. "But I have some bad news to report. The only forms we could fill out on such short notice without arousing, err, without drawing suspicion were for the... the..."

Rico's laughter doubled at this point. Kowalski had a very good idea in his head about what forms they filled out, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Skipper, please tell me you didn't. Not that. Anything but that."

The leader gave a sigh. "I'm sorry Kowalski. For the next week you're Julien's mate for the breeding exchange program."

Kowalski's subsequent scream would be heard for five city blocks.

* * *

The next chapter will bump the rating up to M.

Reviews are welcome.


	4. Underwear is Overrated

**Author's Note: **So I finally bumped the rating up to M. This chapter is a dream Julien is having so you can skip it if you don't want to read the lemon. It's not that plot essential. I'll add a dividing line for those who want to read everything before the lemon.

**Disclaimer: **Despite the fact Nick is airing new episodes in September, I don't own the show.

* * *

_He was sitting on his throne watching the mating ritual dance going on before him. These events were always tedious and a big letdown. A large gathering of eligible young females danced about trying to catch his attention. Julien watched each one dance by one by one. They were all very beautiful with their many shades of fur and sparkling eyes. They swayed their hips and beckoned him with their bodies, but Julien just didn't feel a connection. He could never find the right girl. Maurice was getting upset that he had to keep organizing new dances to find the king's future wife._

"_I've literally brought you every girl in the kingdom. Do I have to search all of Madagascar for your bride?" he had asked._

"_Yes," Julien had replied, "If I must marry someone, they must be perfect. Now find me such a person!"_

_And so Maurice had searched, but to no avail. Julien rejected every possible suitor. Finally out of frustration Maurice held another local dance, hoping Julien would give someone a chance the second time around. It wasn't working._

_Julien adjusted his flamingo feather crown out of boredom. Being the king was hard sometimes. He was legally obligated to find a wife soon, the entire reason behind this whole mess._

"_Maurice, how much longer is this going to last?"_

"_Until you find a wife Your Majesty." Said his friend and royal adviser as he stood by his side watching the women go by with interest._

"_I meant this dance. I've already seen them before. This is pointless."_

"_Maybe if you go dance with some of them, you'll have some fun and meet someone."_

_The dancing part did seem enticing._

"_Very well, I will go dance. Why deny the world my skills?"_

_The dance floor was packed and when Julien got on it, he found himself being surrounded by women trying to dance with him._

"_One at a time ladies, one at a time. There's plenty of me to go around."_

_Bodies moved and rubbed up against each other. There was much booty shaking. Girl after girl came and danced with Julien. He was actually starting to have a good time, even if he hadn't found someone he liked yet._

"_I'll be back to dance some more soon, I just need something to drink first." He turned down the offers to have someone bring refreshments to him. What he really wanted was a break and a few moments alone. When he reached the punchbowl, he saw someone already there. She was wearing a colorful skirt and had her back turned to him. Walking up to her, he heard her mumble, "Why did I even come?" even through the loud music._

"_You came because I'm too sexy to turn down." She spun around and looked at the king with shock._

"_King Julien!"_

"_Hello, I don't think I've seen you before." She had an odd fur pattern. Most noticeable was her orange muzzle and feet, along with her ring less black and white tail._

"_Oh, I couldn't make it to your first dance. I grew ill you see…"_

"_That is unacceptable! You must dance with me immediately then." Without waiting for her answer, he took her paw in his and led her to the dance floor._

"_Your Majesty, please wait. I don't know how to dance."_

"_It's easy, just do what I do." Julien started off with an easy dance. A few moves of the feet and minimal body movement. She picked up the moves fast, and soon they were dancing the night away. Maurice looked on with a smile on his face. The king had finally found someone he liked. Whispers passed between the other lemur females wondering who the odd girl that had caught Julien's attention was. No one seemed to know._

_Soon a slow song started up. Julien put his paws on her and he chuckled when she blushed._

"_I usually don't like these songs, but with you it's nice." Her blush got deeper. "Aren't you going to put your paws on me too?"_

"_R-right." She shyly placed her paws on his shoulders. They danced together in tune to the song. Her eyes glued to his chest._

"_I have a buff chest, don't I?"_

"_Huh?" She looked up at him and they stared eye to eye. Julien was captivated by her charm. There was something special about her. Then he realized he didn't even know her name._

"_What's your name?"_

"_My… name?" She paused for a second, as if considering saying it or not. "Kowalska. My name is Kowalska."_

"_Strange name. No, it's exotic. I like it."_

"_Thank you Your Majesty."_

"_Call me Julien."_

"_I-I couldn't. I'm just a commoner."_

"_Nonsense, it's perfectly alright. Go on, say my name."_

"_Julien."_

"_Coming from your lips it sounds so much better." Kowalska started blushing again. "Do you want to go somewhere?"_

"_Your Majesty?"_

"_Julien. I want you to call me Julien. And I want to talk to you in private."_

"_O-okay." He led her away from the dance floor into the jungle. Julien looked around and then kept moving forward with Kowalska._

"_Where are you taking me?" she asked._

"_You'll see," was his only answer. They arrive at a serene beach. The waves gently splashed against the shore and a cool sea breeze blew through their fur. The night sky was lit up by the thousands of stars twinkling in the cosmos._

"_It's beautiful."_

"_I like to come here and look at the view. It's very relaxing." Julien took a seat in the sand and motioned for Kowalska to join him. She complied and sat next to him. Kowalska looked up at the stars carefully, as if she was searching for the constellations the humans assigned them. Julien used the time to look her over. She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned to look at him._

_Julien leaned in and kissed her, a pleasant tingle filling his lips. At first Kowalska didn't respond, but soon she started kissing back. Her hands pressed into his back, deepening the kiss. Julien placed one paw on her waist and used the other to stroke her side. They broke apart only when they had to get some air. Kowalska started the next kiss. Her previous shyness flew out the window as she kissed Julien in passionate desperation. She licked at Julien's lips begging for entrance, but Julien wasn't going to let her take the lead. He opened his mouth and started a battle for dominance. Their tongues danced and clashed, Kowalska giving a small moan. Finally, she gave in and let Julien explore her mouth. He ravished every inch, centimeter and even millimeter of it. He moved a paw up to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Her paws clasped onto his shoulders, her moaning picking up._

_He gently began pushing her onto the sand. When Kowalska felt herself leaning backwards, she tried talking into the kiss and her arms started pushing him away. Julien broke the kiss but continued pushing her down._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I-we shouldn't be doing this."_

_"Nonsense," he said, "I'm the king. The law says I have to get married. It doesn't say I have to get married as a virgin." Kowalska blushed and Julien ran a paw through her head fur. "And you could be my future queen."_

_Kowalska pushed him off herself and stood facing away from him, the sea breeze blowing at her skirt._

_"You're better off finding someone else. I'm not worthy enough of becoming your wife. I'm not... capable of it..."_

_"But you are perfect. There's something different about you from the others. Something that actually keeps me interested."_

_She turned around, tears in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry my liege, I-I just can't." Before she could turn and run he grabbed her and held her back._

_"Why? Do you not like me enough to be your husband?"_

_"It's not that, I would love to marry you. I've been in love with you for so long..." She kept crying._

_"Then... why?" He let go of her and waited for an answer._

_"I've been lying to you my king. I'm not who you think I am." She paused. "I'm male." The new deeper voice caught Julien by surprise. Kowalska, or whoever he was, took of his squirt to reveal he was indeed male._

_"I'm so sorry. I only did it because I wanted a chance to see you up close, just once. I never expected it to go this far. I'll understand if you banish me or incarcerate me." He was still crying._

_"What's your name?"_

_"My real name is Kowalski."_

_"Kowalski. Just as unique. Just as beautiful." Now it was Kowalski's turn to be surprised. Julien walked up to him and cupped his face._

_"I knew there was something special about you. You're not like the other girls, and that's what I like most about you." He leaned in and kissed away his tears. Kowalski closed his eyes, the sadness he had felt earlier disappearing. Julien pressed their lips together once again. It was soft and gentle, but still filled with love. A better first kiss. As they broke apart Kowalski slightly opened his eyes and looked into Julien's._

_"Now, where were we?" He asked rhetorically as he pushed Kowalski down onto the sand again. This time he complied with the king's request and laid his back on the beach. He saw the stars overhead again, their beauty knowing no end as they sparkled like diamonds in the sky. They were soon replaced by an even more beautiful sight: Julien's calming and alluring eyes._

_"You are so beautiful," Julien whispered to his mate.

* * *

_

_"Not as beautiful as you," he responded. The king went in for another kiss, his body pressing into the lemur below him. The sounds of the waves covered up their gasps, grunts, and groans from any who might stumble upon them. Julien moved onto Kowalski's neck, finding a sensitive area that made him give off a delectable moan. His paws were busy tracing the fur on his chest, getting lower and lower with each passing moment. Their erections grew with each other, the stimulation between them helping to fuel the fire. Julien continued licking and nibbling the sensitive spot on Kowalski's neck wanting to hear more of his cries of pleasure. Kowalski was busy running his paws through Julien's back fur, pressing them closer together. Julien stopped his work when he was completely erect. A small whine escaped Kowalski's lips._

_"Patience my love, I need you to sit up a bit for this next part." Kowalski did as he was told and sat up. Julien stood up and walked forward, presenting his very long and erect royal manhood to him. "Get it good and wet. It will help for later on." Kowalski's hands slowly made their way toward Julien's member as he subconsciously licked his lips. He grabbed hold with a light squeeze and started pumping the length slowly. Julien let out a small groan. Kowalski stuck his tongue out and licked the tip. He felt Julien shiver above him. He gave a few more teasing licks here and there, enjoying making his king squirm in pleasure. Finally he took the entire tip into his mouth and started sucking, his hands still working the shaft as his head bobbed up and down. Julien let out a loud moan and grabbed Kowalski's shoulders for balance. A smile worked its way onto Kowalski's lips as he bobbed further down each time, trying to get more and more of Julien's cock into his mouth. The king's moans of pleasure were more than enough encouragement for Kowalski to keep going. He had 3/4 of the royal member in his mouth when Julien started thrusting. The king couldn't help himself, Kowalski's mouth was working wonders on him. The wetness, the suction, that tongue. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. He was watching Kowalski work the whole time. The sight of his dick going in and out of his mouth while he made those sexy faces was enough to make him cum. Kowalski moved forward and at long last managed to deep-throat Julien. He stayed there for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of having his love's hot pulsing organ squirting pre into the back of his throat. He swallowed, and Julien shouted out his name. He would have done it again but Julien pushed him back and withdrew his dick from Kowalski's mouth._

_"Why are we stopping?" he asked disappointed._

_"I want to try something else tonight." The lemur king pushed Kowalski back onto the sand and spread his legs. He put three fingers into his mouth and started lubing them up. Once they were sufficiently coated in saliva, he moved one finger to Kowalski's entrance. "This might hurt a bit at first" he warned._

_"T-that's okay. I trust you." Kowalski's eyes were filled with lust and passion and love for Julien. Very carefully he inserted the first finger, making sure Kowalski could handle it. He showed no signs of pain, just a little discomfort. He moved the finger around exploring where his cock would soon be. A second finger was added to help stretch the passage. "That feels weird, but in a good way."_

_"Soon you will be feeling nothing but pleasure," reassured Julien. He reached up and kissed him, tongues once again battling for dominance as he used this distraction to insert the third finger. Both their cocks leaked pre as their musk filled the air and was carried out to sea. Julien's fingers brushed up against something in Kowalski and he broke the kiss to let out a shout of ecstasy._

_"Again! Do that again!" he cried. Julien brushed his fingers against the spot again and got the same reaction out of Kowalski. He removed his fingers, much to Kowalski's protest, and readied himself to go in._

_"Let me know if it starts hurting at any time."_

_Kowalski nodded and Julien started pushing forward. His tip slowly pressed in until his whole head was through. "How are you feeling?"_

_"It hurts a little, but keep going."_

_Julien kept moving until half his cock was in. Kowalski felt incredible. He was so warm and tight it was hard not to start thrusting into him. Kowalski was busy getting used to the new feeling of having someone inside him. The contradiction baffled him. It was painful yet wonderful at the same time. Finally Julien hilted and let out a sigh of relief._

_"Let me know when you're ready to start moving."_

_Kowalski took a moment to adjust. Each passing minute was sweet torture for Julien._

_"Go."_

_Julien didn't need to be told twice. In one swift move he almost completely withdrew and then rammed back in. He set a slow pace at first, not wanting to rush and end this perfect moment. Kowalski started moving to meet his thrusts, and the night air became filled with the sounds of their lovemaking._

_"F-faster!" urged Kowalski, body desperate for more. Julien picked up the pace, his nuts slapping Kowalski's ass with each thrust. In and out in perfect sync. Kowalski wrapped his legs around Julien, deeping the angle of penetration. Julien's dick soon found that sweet spot in Kowalski again. "Sky Spirits, yes! Fuck me there! Fuck me there!" Julien adjusted his angle so he always hit that spot. "Fuck yes! Harder! Faster!"_

_Kowalski's pleas were driving Julien wild. He was ramming into him now, rhythm gone and replaced by sheer pure motion. He was close, he could feel it. He couldn't hold out for much longer._

_"I... I'm going to-!" Kowalski grabbed on to Julien for dear life. They were both so close. Julien did one final hard thrust into Kowalski and hit his sweet spot dead on. "JULIEN!" he screamed as he came in copious amounts onto their stomachs. The added pressure on his member from Kowalski's orgasm sent Julien over the edge._

_"Kowalski!" he shouted as he emptied his seed into the depths of his new mate. His world flashed white from how powerful his orgasm was. When the world came back into focus, something was off..._

He wasn't in Madagascar at night by the beach with his mate, he was in the Central Park Zoo in the early morning lying front down on the royal bouncy with Mort and Maurice. They were giving him weird looks. His stomach felt wet. His musk was heavy in the air. Maurice was the first to speak.

"I'm not cleaning that up, so you can forget about it."

Julien could feel the product of his dream start to pool. He prayed to the Sky Spirits they didn't know what caused it.

"King Julien, why did you shout out the penguin lemur's name before you made white pee?" asked Mort, oblivious to what had really happened.

"Because... shut up." So much for the Sky Spirits.

* * *

Looks like Julien's subconscious is trying to tell him something... I think the message got through. How will Kowalski handle spending the whole day being watched by zoo visitors and a love-struck lemur king? Find out next chapter.

Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
